


i wanna (pick up your clothes)

by ShippingEverything



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: An early morning clothing mix-up causes Calroy to be the center of Hogwarts' extensive gossip millor: hogwarts au and tie swapping, anyone?
Relationships: Calroy Cruller/Amethar Rocks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	i wanna (pick up your clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just. DEEPLY out of canon. like more than anything else i've ever written asdjafkh and it's _so_ self-indulgent and i would say sorry but i truly am not. 
> 
> sometimes you have writers block and so you write about the cake man and the pop rocks man being in love with little-to-no ulterior motives. sometimes you make an au where the most that calroy is scheming is to use the rocks family's fortune and influence to become minister of magic, but he also is very in love with amethar. sometimes these things happen. 
> 
> anyway. gryffindor calroy, hufflepuff amethar, please enjoy this ENTIRELY self-indulgent au
> 
> title from ben platt's change your address

There are morning alarms built into the dorms at Hogwarts, as most students find out on their very first day of classes; magical morning alarms that are followed very shortly by a Head of House coming around and making sure everyone’s at least _pretending_ to be up and ready. It’s not an unpleasant way to wake when Calroy is in his own dorm, but today he’s _not_ and so it’s very important that he makes it out of the Hufflepuff Basement before the majority of the Hogwarts is up and bustling. Luckily, Calroy figured out how to set a delayed alarm charm when he was 15 and easily wakes to the quiet beeping of his wand while the room is still blanketed in pre-dawn darkness.

“ _Cal_ ,” Amethar whines into his pillow, his arm tightening around Calroy’s waist. “‘S too _early_.”

Calroy rolls his eyes and extracts himself from Amethar’s arms. “I always wake up this early.”

“And it’s always too early,” Amethar says, but he levers himself up and yawns happily at Calroy nonetheless. “Morning. You leaving?”

Calroy hums. Usually, as the eldest prefect, he has to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower in the mornings so he can be there to help corral all the first years down to the Great Hall but today he’ll be leading them back up after dinner instead, having switched duties with his partner Amanda. Today, he can take advantage of the Hufflepuff showers, roomier stalls that always seem to get hotter than the Gryffindor ones can. “No, I’m going to get ready down here.”

“Cool, wake me up before you leave.” Amethar presses a soft kiss to Calroy’s hand before flopping back and tugging the covers over his head. Calroy huffs, fondness rising in his chest despite himself.

He makes his way silently through the dorm with practiced ease, retrieving the extra toothbrush and toiletries that Amethar keeps in his chest for this very purpose before getting ready. There is a part of Calroy that doesn’t understand why he’s still here, that thinks of the extravagance of the prefect bathroom and all the space he has when he sleeps alone in his own bed, but there’s a louder part that thinks only of sleepy smiles and how rested he feels even after a night of having Amethar’s over-warm body draped on him. He’s nearly ready when he realizes that he’s misplaced his tie somewhere along the way and almost groans in frustration; his eyes are now adjusted to the light of the bathroom and he’ll be useless in the dark.

Calroy thanks whatever genetic lottery gave _him_ magic as he whispers a quick _accio tie_ as he renters the dorm and sighs in relief when the tie hits his hand without any problems. He ties it with one hand as he navigates back to Amethar by memory and pushes aside the drapes around his bed.

“I’m on my way out,” He says as he taps Amethar’s shoulder to rouse him. Amethar, predictably, grumbles a bit, but blinks the sleep from his eyes. Then, strangely, his eyes widen as he looks at Calroy and then he starts to grin, far too bright for the hour and how drowsy he was moments ago.

“Really?”

“Yeah? Unless there’s a problem-” Calroy is interrupted as Amethar grabs him by the tie and reels him in for a kiss. Calroy, surprised but pleased, allows this for a moment before pulling back. “Gross, kiss me after you’ve brushed your teeth.”

“Got it, sorry, I just,” Amethar laughs and shakes his head. He pats Calroy’s tie down with more reverence than he’s ever given his _own_ uniform before he continues. “See you later?”

“Obviously,” Calroy says, shooting Amethar a look for his weird behavior. “Later.”

Amethar isn’t the only one acting oddly today, Calroy finds as he heads to the library before breakfast; Madam Pince double-takes at him despite the completely normal studying materials he’s taking out, and he’s certain that the paintings are whispering behind his back, though he can’t catch any of them at it.

“Do you feel like people are staring?” He asks Amanda as he joins her and the first years at the Gryffindor table. Amanda gives him a once-over before raising an eyebrow.

“Spent the night in the Basement?” She asks drily.

“Is it _obvious_?” Calroy hisses, thinking of what could be giving him away. He knows he doesn’t need a cover-up charm, made sure that his clothes were as pressed and perfect as normal. He runs his hands through his hair a bit to try and tease it into something that doesn’t scream _I didn’t have all my normal hair products this morning_. “Better?”

Amanda snorts. “Yeah, you look great, Calroy. Perfect prefect material.”

“Arse,” He mutters, knocking his shoulder into hers. She snorts and focuses on her food so he does the same, though he can’t shake the feeling of eyes on his neck all during the meal.

He spends the time after breakfast keeping his table from getting too rowdy and giving directions because, despite being months into the school year, his little underclassmen still haven’t memorized the stair schedule; Calroy tries not to think _Back in my day_ too often, but he remembers being a lonely, confused muggleborn and figuring out the most efficient ways around the castle by himself, so quickly and well that first years from other houses would ask _him_ for help. Still, it adequately fills his time until his classes begin.

He’s able to lose himself in the motions of learning, back to a normal day’s equilibrium aside from when his Charms professor rolls her eyes and stresses “That’s ten points to _Gryffindor_ ,” when he answers a question. It’s not until third hour when his potions partner Augustus Ciabatta, who is awful but useful, takes one look at Calroy and sneers.

“ _What_?”

“I thought this class was with _Gryffindor_.”

“Of course it is, what the hell are you talking about?” Calroy asks, not in the mood for Ciabatta’s particular brand of assholery today. Ciabatta scoffs and gestures at Calroy’s chest, which explains absolutely nothing. After a moment of Ciabatta doing nothing more, Calroy heaves a sigh, looks down, and-

Stops. There, knotted perfectly over his sternum, is a tie of yellow and black instead of the red and gold he expects. The effect is startling, even more so next to his properly color-lined robes and his Gryffindor prefect badge. Calroy’s face heats in mortification as he very rapidly recontextualizes his every interaction for the day. He doesn’t rip the tie off, no matter how much he wants to, because then Ciabatta will know that he’s hit a nerve and Calroy would rather die then let him win.

He raises his head calmly, cocks his chin proudly despite how he’s actually feeling, and says, “Yes? Do you want one too? Why, Ciabatta, I didn’t know you cared-”

“I _don’t_ , I just didn’t take you for the shameless type,” Ciabatta cuts in, flushing slightly and turning pointedly to his textbook. “Do what you like.”

“Thank you for your permission,” Calroy says, and then he proceeds to spend the rest of the class period focusing exclusively on the tie, which now feels like a brand on his throat.

As soon as they’re dismissed, he walks faster than proper towards the wing of the Castle where Amethar should be right now, avoiding people’s eyes as casually as possible and trying to ignore the gossip that he now understands the source of that springs up in his wake. It’s easy to spot Amethar once he arrives because, despite the typical gaggle of Hufflepuff friends and admirers he’s surrounded by, Amethar sticks out like a sore thumb with the ruby red tie he wears. Amethar lights up when he sees Calroy, not even minding as his friends begin to elbow and tease him.

“Cal,” Amethar starts, but Calroy shakes his head and grabs Amethar’s arm. Amethar goodnaturedly lets himself be led into an alcove, his easy smile a sharp contrast to the hot curl of humiliation and anger in Calroy.

“You knew about my tie,” Calroy says, voice even. Amethar, by now, recognizes the tone and his smile dims.

“I mean, yeah,” Amethar says, tugging pointedly at his -- Calroy’s -- Gryffindor tie. “You said goodbye to me before you left.”

It takes Calroy a moment to remember the uncharacteristically enthusiastic sendoff he’d gotten and, as soon as he does, he presses the heel of his hand to his eyes. He only has his lack of awareness to blame for this, but that doesn’t make it any less frustrating. “ _I_ didn’t. Know, that is, I had no idea I’d been walking around like- like-”

Calroy cuts himself off with a groan. _Like an idiot, like a Hufflepuff, like I was wearing a bloody_ neon sign _that said I was yours_.

“Do you want your tie back?” Amethar asks, but the tone is all wrong, and when Calroy looks up at him, Amethar is frowning, almost, absently messing with Calroy’s tie.

Calroy’s brow furrows and he asks, “Do _you_ want to give it back?”

“Not really, I kind of like it... I know you don’t like big displays or PDA, and I get it! I’m okay with that,” Amethar rushes to assure, “But… everyone knows we’re dating, but now it feels like they know even more. I like it when people can understand even a bit of how much I like you.”

Calroy’s frustration fizzles out in the face of Amethar’s genuine enthusiasm. The embarrassment in his gut shifts, softening and sweetening until it’s something he can stand, warm and affectionate and acceptable. Calroy supposes, as he reaches a hand out to straighten out Amethar’s -- _his_ \-- tie from where Amethar's wrinkled it, that if the Hufflepuff tie is a neon sign saying Calroy is Amethar’s, the Gryffindor one is like skywriting that Amethar is _Calroy’s_.

“Just for today,” Calroy concedes. They’re almost halfway through the day as it is, _it would be illogical to switch now_ , Calroy tells himself, _And it could be useful to have people understand the type of devotion I inspire_. Calroy absolutely doesn’t think about how he feels about that devotion, how his heart speeds and how the corner of his mouth twitches upward.

“Of course,” Amethar says, and Calroy decides that a single day of gossip is a fair exchange for Amethar looking at him like that, delighted and enamored.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so so much for reading! i had a lot of fun writing this one and i hope you enjoyed reading! comments, kudos, etc help keep me trapped in calroy nation and thus are Much appreciated 
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
